


fireflies on summer nights

by takakana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fireflies, Fluff, Immortality, Reincarnation, Romance, Short Story, Slice of Life, Soulmates, Stargazing, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takakana/pseuds/takakana
Summary: we fell in love in the summer,when the fireflies came out at night.we trespassed through rice fields,your hand gripped tight in mine.i love you, i love you, i love you.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character(s)





	1. 1995, May 22

**Author's Note:**

> this would only have been possible because my beta reader stuck with me through my four year creativity drought and hyped me up so much when i presented this idea to her months ago ❤️
> 
> this is dedicated to you lohita 🥺❤️ very thankful for your gentle criticism because i’m a sensitive bitch baby and take things personally all the time.

spring was drawing to a close and every day as the temperature increased, so did the humidity. by her bedroom window, hung a small beehive. it was alive with activity; the bees and their incessant buzzing didn’t care about the girl trying to nap in the humid warmth of summer.

she’d been staring out the window for a while, squinting at the hive as if she could telepathically get it to _shut up_. if it weren’t for the bees, it would always be peaceful. the long days were uncomfortably warm, but the nights brought with them a gentle breeze and the soft glow of fireflies.

“i thought i felt your presence again.” a man who looked no older than she cooed, his arm wrapping around her shoulder and passing right through as it usually did. his smile was gentle and his words dripped with the sweetest honey. it was ironic, because she had always hated bees.

the girl shivered involuntarily when a tingle and a warm breeze blew against her back. the man laughed at the familiarity of the action, having seen it over, and over, and over for years. after a few more minutes of simply observing the girl, he disappeared just as suddenly as he had appeared by her side. it seemed like she would need a couple more summers to learn how to find him. it was alright; he was content with having seen her alive and well. he would return the next summer.


	2. 1996, June 10

summer had come around once more, but this time, the bees were gone. late august of the past year, strong winds and heavy rains uprooted the old tree in her grandparents backyard. for some reason, she didn’t feel quite as content with the pin-drop silence she had hoped for last summer.

“mama, it’s kinda quiet without the bees now, don’t you think?” she said to her grandma over dinner. the old lady smiled and watched as she took large bites out of the tofu in her bowl.

“all those years of glaring at the beehive and complaining about them, but now you decide to miss their morning wake-up call, huh?” she remarked with a teasing smile. her grandparents were living in this two story house even before her parents had her and the beehive must have been at least as old as her.

“the bees will be back, don’t you fret over it.” the same man from before sighed with a small smile, running a hand down from the top of her head to the base of her neck. she felt more solid to his touch this time, he could feel a whisper of each individual strand of hair slip between his fingers. his touch made her shiver, shoulders instinctively rising as a little tremble ran down her spine. his eyes filled with excitement now that he could finally feel her and the faint warmth that radiated from her.

“one more summer.” his tender voice breathed into her ear. the vision of a man with gold-speckled, emerald green eyes flashed through the girl’s mind like a memory from a different life. his hair was much longer and he was dressed in a yukata. they lay side by side on a hill. fireflies, lit up the space between their faces.

_“i promise to find you right here, rintarō; where the fireflies turn into stars.”_


	3. 1997, July 12

heavy droplets fell from the sky and made soft pitter-patter sounds against her umbrella which sat precariously on her shoulder. she held a damp cardboard box to her chest. in the box was a mother cat and her six kittens. they were all wide awake, meowing and popping their heads out of the box to observe their surroundings. the sight filled her heart with warmth.

“we’re almost home, kitties.” she cooed, taking larger steps as her grandparents’ two-story home appeared just around the corner. her shoes and socks were wet from all the puddles she’d accidentally stepped in, but she was grinning despite her cold feet.

“mama! papa! i’m home and i have a surprise!” she called out the moment she closed the door.

“goodness, why are you all wet? and what is that?” her grandfather turned away from the television and stared in shock at his wet rat of a granddaughter.

“i finally found the kittens the mother cat was taking care of; come look!” she called, still standing by the door as she kicked her wet shoes and socks off before setting the box down on the hardwood floor.

“kittens? how many did momma have?” her grandmother popped out of the kitchen, looking into the box as her grandfather came over.

“six fat babies!” she exclaimed proudly as her grandparents began fussing over their messy little faces and dirtied white patches.

the man with gold and green eyes sat by the box, eyeing the mother cat who stared back at him.

“it’s nice to see you again. although, this is the first time i’ve seen you with babies.” he spoke teasingly, reaching a hand out to stroke the mother’s soft belly. as if she understood him, she turned away and flicked the tip of her tail in annoyance. he let out a laugh and gave her a proper scratch on her cheek which she continued to ignore.

the man looked away from the familiar cat to eye the girl. ever since that very first summer when he felt her presence, she began to feel more and more solid and he began to see more fireflies in the fields. the man could hardly wait till he could finally hold her in his arms again.


	4. 1998, July 26

the moon was just a sliver that night, barely illuminating her room as she stared up at the man hovering over her. his smile was tender and his eyes were filled with every single firefly she’d ever seen.

“it’s you...” she whispered into the space between them, reaching a hand out to touch him. she felt the warmth of his skin beneath her fingertips for a brief moment before she passed right through him. his chest hurt, his breath came out laboured, and his eyes filled with tears. he’d been waiting _so long_ just for that little touch, and the relief it brought him made his hands tremble.

“you found me,” his voice shook, “you’ve found me...” tears of joy slid down his face, glowing a soft gold when it fell onto her cheek. the girl was speechless, she couldn’t explain the comforting weight that had settled into the pit of her stomach, but it felt a lot like she was returning home when she stared into the man’s eyes.

“why do i feel like this?” she questioned softly, wanting to touch him again, but the possibility of her hand passing right through him once more stopped her. he wasn’t afraid, though, his grip on her hand was solid and warm in that fleeting moment. “and why do i like it?” she let out a soft gasp, choking back an audible sob. he could feel the dampness of her tears against the back of his fingers when he brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, but he couldn’t yet wipe them away.

“just wait a while more, my darling. i’ll hold you tight soon.” he whispered and pressed the softest of kisses against her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> this whole fic was birthed from my love of the natsume yuujinchou aesthetics and the youkai. everything is intentionally vague and open to the reader’s interpretation!


End file.
